Cedar Point Adventure
by LemonAidan
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's weekend at Cedar Point with Finn and Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee, or Cedar Point, I just play with them._

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you do realize we're just going to be gone for 2 nights, right?" Blaine said, dodging a flying pair of jeans that Kurt had flung out of his closet.<p>

"Yes, but I need to be prepared! You can never be too sure about the weather up by the lake." Kurt replied.

"What all are you bringing anyway? All you really need is a few t-shirts, some shorts and a hoodie to throw on if it gets chilly." Blaine stated, digging through Kurt's bag of clothes, "And comfortable shoes. And maybe extra socks."

"You did not just tell me to wear a _t-shirt_." Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Kurt, this is not the time for fashion statements, if you wear any of that, you'll end up sweating like crazy all day!" Blaine advised, and proceeded to dig through Kurt's wardrobe. "There's got to be something suitable to wear to an amusement park in here somewhere."

"You have three seconds to get your grubby paws off my clothes, Mr. Anderson." Kurt commanded, "Else your hair gel goes down the drain!"

"I'm running low anyway!" Blaine shot back, "Okay, here's some normal clothes."

Blaine pulled out a few graphic T's, a couple pairs of shorts, and Kurt's Dalton hoodie and threw them in Kurt's bag, despite Kurt's disagreement.

"You can't expect me to wear those clothes in public, Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"Relax, Kurt, nobody's going to care what you're wearing, and by the end of the day, you'll be thanking me for dressing you for comfort." Blaine said, "You can't walk around all day in the hot sun wearing skinny jeans and a sweater and possibly be comfortable. Besides, do you really want to wear designer clothes to Cedar Point? You don't want to ruin them, do you?"

"That's why I was going to wear clothes from last season!" Kurt said matter of factly.

"Kurt! Just take my word for it, I'm the one that's performed there, not you. I made the mistake of wearing my Dalton uniform all day, and it wasn't pretty! You need to wear soft clothes that breathe." Blaine stated. "Now let's find you something to wear for today."

_I can't believe I'm letting my boyfriend dress me_, Kurt thought to himself, as Blaine dug through Kurt's wardrobe again.

"Here, put this on." Blaine directed, throwing a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts and a light blue V neck t-shirt Kurt's way. "We've got to hurry up, before Rachel starts wondering just _what_ we're doing up here for so long."

"My boyfriend is making me get undressed" Kurt chortled.

"No, I'm _re_-dressing you, which, yes, does involve you getting _un_dressed first, but that's not the point. Would you hurry up and get your shorts on, now you're just testing me!"

"Who? Me?" Kurt laughed, wiggling his butt at Blaine as he pulled up his shorts. "I'd _never_."

"You're lucky we've got to get going!" Blaine said, throwing Kurt a pair of socks.

"No way! I'm not wearing these socks with _shorts_, Blaine! I need _ankle socks_!" Kurt barked.

_Leave it to Kurt Hummel to be picky about his socks_, Blaine thought to himself, as he tossed Kurt some _ankle_ socks.

"Are these sneakers okay? Or do you need to wear a specific kind of sneaker, too?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose they'll do." Kurt sighed sarcastically.

"Just put your shoes, on, drama queen!" Blaine pleaded. "Hey, did you pack a swimsuit? Finn mentioned something about maybe going to the beach on Sunday."

"I don't do water, Blaine! Therefore, I don't own a swimsuit!" Kurt stated.

"I thought that might be the case, that's why I got you a little present!" Blaine announced, tossing Kurt a gift bag.

Kurt opened the bag to reveal a pair of red and navy swim trunks.

"You've got to be insane! There's no way I'm wearing these! There's no way these will even _fit_ me!" Kurt declared.

"Yes they will! They stretch! I even got myself a pair, so we can match!" Blaine replied, "We'll be the best dressed on the beach!"

Kurt shot Blaine a glance, eyebrow raised.

"I'll wear mine, if you wear yours!" Blaine chimed, "You know you want to see how nice they make my butt look!"

"Kurt! Blaine! Are you guys almost ready?" Rachel yelled from downstairs "Finn's about jumping out of his skin down here, he's so excited, and I'm not sure how much longer I can contain him."

"Almost! We'll be down in a few!" Blaine yelled back, "You know how hard it is for Kurt to pack clothes!"

"I think I've got everything." Kurt said as he put his sunglasses on and grabbed his bag, "I've packed lots of sunblock, and I expect you to help me apply it every hour once we get there. The sun is horrible for my skin!"

"Of course I will, I'll take any excuse to touch that beautiful skin!" Blaine replied, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek, "Now let's get going! Roller coasters, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't own glee, just play with the characters. I also don't own Cedar Point or any of the songs they sing in the story. _

* * *

><p>"I call shotgun!" Finn yells as he's running out the front door.<p>

"No you don't, Finn, Blaine is sitting in front with me, you and Rachel can sit in the back." Kurt dictated as he loaded his and Blaine's bags into his hatch. "I need Blaine to help me with directions."

"But Kurt—"

"My car, my rules!"

"Fine." Finn huffed as he piled into the back seat next to Rachel.

Kurt finished loading the bags into his car and did one final pre-trip check. Carole had helped Rachel pack some snacks for the hotel and a cooler of drinks, Blaine had programmed the address into Kurt's GPS, and Kurt had made sure to pack the beach blankets.

Kurt climbed into the drivers seat, "I think we're ready to go!" and pulled out of the driveway, Katy Perry blasting through the speakers.

"Do we really have to listen to Blaine's ipod?" Finn whined.

"I've prepared a road trip playlist that I think will satisfy everyone's musical taste." Blaine replied. "It's not my fault Katy Perry was the first to come on."

* * *

><p>"Dance with me, pretty boy tonight…" Blaine sang out.<p>

"Dance with me and we'll be alright!" Kurt sang along.

"There's a whole floor before us, just for you and me!" Rachel added.

"So follow my lead on the one, two, three…" Blaine sang.

"Pull shapes!" The three sang together.

"Anderson, your playlist hasn't gotten much better." Finn complained, cutting off the other three from their song. "I'm sorry, but having to listen to you sing 'Peacock' to my _step brother _was just a little bit disturbing."

"I can play it again and sing it to you this time." Blaine laughed, but Finn looked utterly terrified at the thought. "Fine, I know I have some Springsteen on here…" Blaine shuffled through his ipod, finally finding a song he thought might be more to Finn's liking.

* * *

><p>"Children behave!" Blaine sung out.<p>

"That's what they say when we're together!" Kurt added

"And watch how you play!" Blaine belted out, staring lovingly at Kurt as they drove down the highway.

"They don't understand, and so we're.."

"Running just as fast as we can, holding onto one another's hand!" Kurt and Blaine sung in harmony. "Trying to get away, into the night!"

"And then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground, and then you say.." Kurt belted.

"I think we're alone now! There doesn't seem to be anyone around!" Blaine sang. "I think we're alo—"

"Dude!" Finn interrupted, "You're _not_ alone, and these songs, combined with the flirty looks you two keep giving each other, is really starting to make me feel carsick!"

"Oh Finn, they're healthy teenage boys! If they want to flirt in song, let them do it!" Rachel countered, "It's actually kind of cute, they remind me of my dads when they were first dating, I've seen lots of old video of them singing together!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are we there yet?" Finn whined, "My legs are getting cramped back here!"<p>

"Finn, we've only been on the road for an hour, we still have at least another hour before we get near the hotel, and who knows how long we'll be stuck in traffic." Blaine replied.

"Well how long until the next rest stop?" Finn asked, "I kind of have to pee, too, and if I don't stretch my legs soon I think they're going to fall off."

"I told you go to before we left!" Kurt interjected, "We haven't even been on the road that long, you must have a bladder a size of a pea!"

"Oh Kurt, don't say pea!" Finn whined, "It's not my fault I had like twenty seven cokes this morning!"

"Well, actually I think it is," Kurt responded, "I didn't see anyone shoving them down your throat."

"Boys, boys! Stop arguing!" Rachel pleaded.

"I really do have to pee, though." Finn sighed.

* * *

><p>"I come home in the middle of the night, my mother yells <em>what'cha gonna do with your life<em>," Blaine sang, "oh mama dear we're not the fortunate ones, oh girls just want to have fun!"

Blaine dances as much as he can while belted into a moving car, pulling his cell phone to his ear and pretending to answer it.

"The phone rings in the middle of the night, my father yells what'cha gonna do with your life, oh daddy dear you know you're still number one.."

"But girls they wanna have fun" Rachel and Kurt belted out along with Blaine, "Oh girls just wanna have—That's all the really want, some fun-!"

"When the working day is done!" Rachel sang out.

"Girls- they want to have fun!" Kurt added.

"Oh Girls just want to have fun!" The three sung together.

"Kurt!" Finn interrupted, "I still really have to go to the bathroom! And why were you and Blaine singing that song, you're not even girls!"

"You can say that again!" Blaine chuckled, "Even though sometimes Kurt—oof!"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a sharp fist to the stomach and an evil glare.

"Yeah, Kurt doesn't punch like a girl, either. That really hurt, Kurt!" Blaine cried out. "No need to get abusive!"

"I have every right to get abusive when my boyfriend doesn't know when to keep his mouth _shut_." Kurt justified.

Blaine looked over at Kurt with love in his eyes, and pulled his hand up to his lips and kissed it, "Oh you're so cute when you're angry, Kurt!"

"Kurt kind of scares me when he's angry," Finn shared, "I thought he was going to kill me when I accidentally washed some of his boxers with my football t-shirt."

"You turned seven pairs of my underwear _pink_, Finn!" Kurt spat back, "As if I wasn't already getting beaten up enough!"

Blaine smirked and went to open his mouth before Kurt cut him off.

"Don't say a word, Blaine! Don't say a _word_!" Kurt said, accompanied by his best death stare.

* * *

><p>"Rest stop, next right" Blaine read the sign out loud, "Think you can make it, Finn?"<p>

"Uh, I think so," Finn replied, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, here we are, go free your bladder, Finn." Kurt said as he pulled into a parking spot at the rest stop and Finn jumped out of the car almost before the car was fully stopped.

Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all got out of the car for a minute to stretch their legs, and Blaine nearly pulled Kurt towards the McDonalds. "I could really go for some ice cream, want to split a McFlurry, Kurt?"

"Do you know how many calories are in those things, Blaine?" Kurt protested.

"Oh c'mon, for me? You know I can't finish a whole one by myself. How about just a few bites?" Blaine bargained, "Just help me out a bit, I'll eat most of it, I promise!"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Can I get a small M&M McFlurry, to go? And an extra spoon, please." Blaine said to the young girl taking their order.

"Uhh, sure" the young girl replied, with a slight look of disgust on her face, "whatever. That'll be $2.50."

Blaine paid the girl, and another woman handed them their ice cream, with two spoons, and told them to enjoy.

"Fags" the young girl mumbled, when she though the boys were out of hearing range.

Blaine stopped in his tracks, "What did you just say?" he demanded, but Kurt took his hand and pulled him out of the building.

"Blaine, don't." Kurt sighed, "It's not worth getting into and causing a scene. I think the manager is going to take care of it, she just took her away from the register."

"But nobody calls my boyfriend a fag. Nobody." Blaine fumed.

Blaine reluctantly followed Kurt to a bench outside, and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Here, eat your ice cream" Kurt offered as he took a spoonful of ice cream and brought it towards Blaine's lips.

"I'm too upset to eat, now." Blaine huffed, crossing his arms and frowning slightly.

"Blaine, you will eat this," Kurt stated, "I only promised I'd eat a few bites."

"Fine," Blaine grumbled as he reluctantly ate the spoon full of ice cream Kurt was pushing toward his lips, "If you feed it to me, that's cute."

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned, "You're a 17 year old boy, not a small child! You can feed yourself!"

"But I don't wanna," Blaine pouted, "Pweese, Kurtie?"

"Oh my gosh, just stop acting like a toddler, please!" Kurt said as he scooped up another spoon full and fed it to Blaine, "I can't believe I'm feeding my boyfriend."

"You're so good to me." Blaine said, swallowing down one bite, and promptly opening his mouth for the next.

Kurt continued to feed Blaine his ice cream, sometimes taking a bite for himself, when the manager of the McDonalds came walking towards them.

"Hey boys," the manager spoke, "I'd just like to say I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I assure you, the young lady has been given a good talking to on how to talk to customers. I'd like you to have some coupons, and don't take her comments to heart. You seem like nice young men! Again, I'm sorry for what was said."

Blaine took the coupons from the woman and both boys thanked the manager for handling the situation so well.

"See?" Kurt said "The manager had it all under control and we didn't need to cause a scene to resolve the issue.

"Yes, I know. You were right." Blaine sighed, "There was no need to cause a commotion, and the important thing is, it's been taken care of."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt finished up their ice cream, and headed back towards the car hand in hand, to meet back up with Finn and Rachel.<p>

"There you two are!" Rachel called out, "We've been wondering where you two ran off to. We even tried calling you, but neither one of you picked up your phones!"

"Oh, sorry Rachel, we went to get some ice cream." Blaine said as he patted his pockets, "I must have left my phone in the car, oops."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Finn yelled from his spot in the back seat, "Less talking, more driving!"

"Remind me to never,_ ever_, take a road trip with Finn again." Kurt said to Blaine, "He's worse than a small child in the car!"

"I heard that!" Finn yelled.

And with that, they all piled back into the car and were on their way again.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon, I'll leave on a light for you." Blaine sang, "C'mon, c'mon, you'll see when the night is through, that I don't give anyth-"<p>

"NO!" Kurt interrupted, changing the song, "We are not listening to that song, and you are _not_ singing along, no."

"But Kurt, it's such a catchy song about space adventures!" Blaine quipped.

"I know you know that song is not about space adventures, Blaine!" Kurt retorted.

"I know," Blaine said with a laugh, "But it's still a catchy song."

"Wait, if the song isn't about space and rocket ships, what is it about?" Finn asked, looking utterly confused.

"It's abo-" Rachel started to answer.

"You don't want to know!" Blaine and Kurt yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"According to the GPS, we're only about 20 minutes away from the hotel!" Blaine announced.<p>

"Yeah!" Finn cheered, "I can't wait! This is going to be an awesome weekend! We've gotta make sure we go on all the roller coasters at least once!"

"And we have to go on the tilt-a-whirl!" Rachel exclaimed, "That's my all time favorite ride!"

"Really, Rachel? More than roller coasters? What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked with a chuckle.

"I happen to be a fan of the classic rides!" Rachel defended.

* * *

><p>Finn was nearly about to jump out of his seat as Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Blaine wasn't much better at sitting still.<p>

"Please stay seated and keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle until the ride comes to a complete and final stop." Kurt mimicked. "And thank you for riding the Kurt Hummel express."

As soon as Kurt had parked the car, Finn had nearly leapt out of the car, jumping with excitement as he waited for Kurt to open the hatch so they could grab their bags.

* * *

><p>Once they were checked in, and were issued their room keys, they headed to the 8th floor and set off to find room 852, Kurt and Rachel nearly being dragged by their excited boyfriends.<p>

"Hurry up, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, "You're walking too slow! It's already ten and we still need to put our stuff in the room and hurry up so we can get in line to wait for the park to open!"

"You do realize there's still an hour before the park opens, we have plenty of time." Kurt replied.

"But we have to get in line early so we can make the most of our day and not have to wait too long to get in!" Finn explained.

"We'll be fine, even if we aren't the first people in the park." Kurt added, as he opened the door to the hotel room.

"Finn and I call this bed, I like being close to a window." Rachel announced, as she sat her bag down on one of the queen sized beds.

"Alright, I guess Blaine and I will take this one." Kurt said as he put his bags at the foot of the other bed.

"I call this side!" Blaine exclaimed as he flung himself down on the side of the bed that butted up to the wall. "I have to sleep with my back towards a wall and I enjoy being the big spoon."

"Woah," Finn spoke up, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Blaine and Kurt sharing a bed. I mean, they're not allowed to share a bed when Blaine sleeps over at the house, so I don't know if they should be sharing a bed here, either."

"Well alright," Kurt agreed, "I suppose if Dad found out he would kill me. I'll bunk with Rachel and you can bunk with Blaine, but I'm just warning you, Blaine's a cuddle monster."

"Guilty as charged," Blaine said with a smirk, "I do enjoy cuddling up as I sleep!"

"Uhm," Finn second guessed himself, "I suppose it would be less awkward if I just bunked with Rachel, I don't really know Blaine _that_ well yet."

"It's not like they'd try anything with us 3 feet away anyway!" Rachel laughed.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances as they both thought back to the camping trip last spring.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? What does anyone think?

Songs are: Pull Shapes- The Pipettes; I think we're alone now- Tommy James and the Shondells ; Girls just wanna have fun- Cyndi Lauper; Rocket Ride- Gavin Creel


End file.
